The Wizard Club
by SMAK101
Summary: They have eight hours together on a saturday. Not much fun when its this group of teens. With the wierdo girl, the scariest guy in school, and invisible nerd, a vain popular guy, and a distant jock. Yet at the end of teh day it isnt so bad. -my own version of fairytail and breakfast club- gruvia for sure, other pairings not sure yet
1. Chapter 1

A brown volts wagon rolled up to the school steps. Inside sat a blond girl and her father.

"Get out," Was all he said to the blond who looked at her father and sighed. She unbuckled and got out of the car. Right when she shut the door her father drove away leaving her there in the cold with a simple jacket.

She sighed again and turned around to walk into the school just as a red convertable rolled up.

Inside the red car sat a teenage boy and a woman, "Boy, Why do you do these things?"

The boy looked out the window and watched a blond girl walk inside the school.

The woman just sighed, "Fine, i know your not going to answer. Ill pick you up in eight hours,"

The teen huffed and stepped out of the car slamming the door making another teen getting out of her car jump. He walked up the stairs angrily and slammed the school doors shut while the girl getting out fo the car just stood there watching him as her car drove away.

She stared at the handsome boyin awe. She heard foot steps behind her and turned around to look with wide eyes.

The teen, if she could even call him that, was the scariest looking person she had ever seen. He glanced at her and scoffed as he strolled up the stairs and into the door like he owned the place.

She shook her heada nd ran inside so she wouldnt be late.

When the handsome blond walked into the library he looked around. He saw that he was first there so he sat at the front table and took out his phone.

He called his girlfriend.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe," He said cooly.

"I thought you were in detention," she replied.

The blond laughed, "Yeah well, its not like they can take my phone from me. Plus im like, ten minuets early and no ones here,"

"Oh Sting, why did you do it?" She asked.

"Come on Yukino, you know why. If i diddnt Minerva would have kicked my ass," He replied with a groan.

Yukino sighed, "I know but did you really have to take the fault? Evertone knows Minvera's the one who did it,"

Sting shrugged though she couldnt see, "I know but im not some pussy who wiul snitch on the scariest girl in school. Next to Erza and Mira of course,"

Yukino sighed and said something so someone on the other line, "Well Sting i have to go. Angels taking me shopping, Ill talk to you aftert you get out okay?"

"Kay babe," He said and hung up as another person walked into the room.

He stared at the blond girl who looked completely miserible. He raised an eyebrow as he watched her sit at the table across from him and pull out a book. He sighed, if its going to be just the two of them all day he was going to go crazy from boredom.

Just then another guy walked in with a girl behind him. He recognized both of them.

Gray Fullbuster, schools most popular jock, almost as popular as himself. Of course he was quiet, and cold to everyone so he diddnt get very far on the social laddar. But the vibe he gives off just makes him seem cool.

The girl was Juvia Lockster, the wierdo of the school. She was crazy, spoke in the third person, and got obsessed over things easily. People always saw her talking to herself and she always had a huge bottle of water with her which she would drink all at once and pull a new one out of nowhere.

Grey sat next to him nodding at him getting a nod back, while Juvia shuffled to the back of the class mumbling about something.

TRhey sat in silence. Sting noticed Grey looking at the blond across from them. Sting looked at her too.

She wasnt ugly. She had blond hair that was put in a messy bun with hair falling around her fcae. She had on red reading glasses, and looked deep in the book. He had see her before but he diddnt know where from. She was wearing an overly large jecket and skinng jeans.

The doors banged open loudly to revel the school bad boy, Gajeel Redfox. He was suspended at least once a month, he gets in fights all the time, he got caught with drugs more than enough times, and everyone avoided him. He was the scariest person in the whole school. hell probubly the whole city.

He scoffed and walked over to the table behind the blond girl reading. Stings eyes following him as he sat down and rested his feet on the table top.

"Glad too see you all here," a voice said from the door. In walked a big guy with blond hair and a lightning shaped sacr on his face. he walked over to the teens and looked them over, "Ah, Lucy, tsk tsk what did you do to deserve a detention on saterday?"

"You know exactly what Laxus," The blond girl said not looking up from her book.

The older man smirked and moved on, "Well, moms going to be dissapointed when she hears of this. Now, im sure i dont have to ask why your here, do i ,"

Gajeel rolled his eyes and looked at the blond in the eyes, "Im pretty sure you remember why im here, ,"

Laxus growled at the delinqent and moved on to the blue haired girl who was busy talking to herself. He shook his head and went straight to the blond teen next to the raven haired one, "Sting Eucliffe, Good to see you again,"

Sting nodded to him and watched as he walked to Gray, "Fullbuster, your lucky gildarts hasnt kicked you off the team yet for what you did,"

Gray scoffed and looked away from the Vice principal.

Laxus smirked and walked back to the front of the room, "Well, since your all going to be here for eight hours, i want you doing something so you dont cause anymore trouble for Gramps. The School Council is already giving him hell for what Redfox did,"

"Such naughty language to be spoken in front of a bunch of kids," Gajeel said back.

"Shut it Redfox. back to what i was saying though, I dont want you guys just wasting your minds in here so you will write a 1000 word essay on who you think you are. Got itr? There will be no talking, sleeping, moving or any distubances," Laxus said going to a desk pulling out paper and giving one to each of the teens, "And no big writting or reapeating te same words, underrstand?"

"No, i think you might be speaking an alien language, can you repeat it again plesae? Mr. dreyer?" Gajeel said in sarcastic sincerity.

"Myve i will repeat it for you next saterday, ," Laxus growled, and walked to the door, "I will be across the hall. I have to do stupid paperwork for Gramps,"

He walked out leaving the teens all there in the library alone in silence.

Yeah, Sting thought and looked at the paper in front of him, a long day.

_**I dont know how many breakfast club stories there are for fairytail... but i decide to write one anyway. Im a huge fan of the breakfast club... I watch it allllll the time... dont judge me! I love the concept, the acyors the plot, everything. It shows the real life of a teen, though its not comletely like that... So im guessing you can all guess whos who right?**_

_**Gajeel- criminal**_

_**Juvia- basket case**_

_**Gray- Jock**_

_**Sting- Pincess (or prince in this case gihi)**_

_**Lucy- brain**_

_**so yeah im not going to make this a crossover because it seems people dont read that many of those so ill just put... oh youll find out i guess.**_

_**(Thats an escuse bacause i dnt know what to put gihi)**_

_**oh and Lauxus is Lucys older brother... just to clear that up gihi... ill put that in the story later.**_

_**but yeah review for me lovlies!**_

_**I need to know if i should finish this... now im going to work on my other stories.**_

_**Laters~~~Siyera**_


	2. Chapter 2

They sat in silence for a while till Lucy jumped at a loud noise. She turned around to see Juvia drinking water from a water bottle again. The blond winced at the loud noise of crackling plastic.

"Hey Ju, can ya not?" Gajeel asked lazily to the blue haired teen who blushed and put the lid on the bottle.

They sat in silence for a while longer till Lucy started to pull off her large jacket. It wasnt cold in the library so tere was no need for it.

When she moved she caught the eye of all three of the guys in the room who watched as she took off the jacket to reveal a nice pair of boob covered by a light blue tank top that said, 'nerd E' with a picture of a cartoon bunny with glasses on. They all oggled at the quiet girls breasts when she pulled her book out again and started to read.

Sting's phone beeped and he texted on it while Gajeel was still looking at Lucy intentivly. He leaned forward in her direction and said, "Hey,"

Lucy ignored him and kept reading.

"Hey Blondie," He said. Now the other three teens were watching waiting to see what would happen.

Again she ignored him and he leaned back thinking. He decided he was bored and looked at the two boys diagnal from him. He smirked and stood up sitting on the table behind them, "So Boys, when do you plan on comming out?"

Gray ignored him but Sting looked upr from his phone to give gajeel a rude look, "We're not gay, Black Steel. Though im not sure i can say the same for you. I headr u went to second base with Aria,"

Gajeel looks at the blond and laughs. His laugh was so loud it made both Lucy an Gray jump, "You just wish it was you dont you?"

He stood up walked over to the door and shut it quietly, "There we go, now we got some fuckin privacy. And let the fun beguin,"

He walked over to Lucy table and sat next to her. Lucy ignored him anmd kept reading.

He just stared at her till she glanced at him, he smirked, "Hey Bunnygirl, Nice tits,"Lucy made a disgusted sound and ignored him, "What? your not gonna thank me for the compliment?"

"Why dont you just leave her alone," Sting says annoyed.

Gajeel looked at the other blond, "Oh? does soemone have a little crush on the nerd babe?"

Sting scoffs, "Like hell, ill have you know i have a girl friend,"

Gajeel chuckles, "Oh yeah? I bet you ahvnt even got ta second base with her. Or have you?"

Sting looks at him with a glare, "Thats none of your buisness!"

Gajeel smirked, "Oh? Did that hit a sore spot? I bet you havnt even fucked yet,"

Sting rolls his eyes, "I dont have to say anything to you,"

Gajeel smirked and went back to the blond next to him who was still reading, "What about you Bunnygirl? You had your sherry poped yet?"

"God, Gajeel, can you just leave people alone and do your work?" Sting asked annoyed.

"Jeeze, sorry for asking an innocent question," He said and leaned back in his chair with his hands behind his head.

They all sat there in silence till the door banged opend loudly making all of them jump.

"What the heck is that door doing shut!?" Laxus asked angery.

"Umm, i dont know, i guess it just decided it wanted to be closed," Gajeel said nonchalantly.

"Oh really?" Laxus asked looking at all the students who were looking at him, "Luce! Who shut that door?"

Thye blond next to Gajeel looked at him confused, "What do you mean?"

Laxus sighed and walked to her leaning on the table, "I know someone shut that door so dont lie to me. Who shut it? If you tell me maybe i can get dad not to go too balistic on ya. So who. Shut. The. Door."

She looked at him with wide eyes. She glanced arouns the room at the other kids who were all staring at her. She caught Gajeels eyes who looked bored. She sighed, I cant believ im doing this, wh thought and said, "Lax, ive been reading the whole time. I dont know who shut the door. Macarov is cheep and ive seen the doors in this school shut by themselves before. You always think the worst dont you?"

Laxus stares at her, "Your lucky your my sister or else i would have given you anotherd etention for lieing. Fine, if your not going to tell me ill just have to keep it open myself,"

Lucy looked at him annoyed now, "Jeeze Laxus, calm down, you cant block the door bacause it against the school policy and me being our suster has nothing to do with how im not lieing!"

Laxus scoffed, "Your a terrible lier Blondie,"

Lucy sighed, "How many times are you going to call me that when your blond too?"

Gajeel thought it was the best time to butt it, "So... Do you guys like, fuck eachother at night?"

Both the blonds looked at him annoyed, "What?" Both asked.

"Well you seem to have the best relationship, i bet you fuck her every night. With a body like that even her brother wouldnt be able to resist. I know i cant," he said wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"That just earned you another detention," Laxus said now moc=ving to Gajeel who just smiled.

"Is that the best you can do?" He challenged.

"No, i can add four weeks detention," He said crossiung his arms at the delinquent.

"Oh sorry i have plans that weekend," Gajeel said in fake sincerity.

"Well youll just have to cancel them cause now you have 5 weeks detention," Laxus said and walked back to the door, "Ill leave the door shut But no funny buisness,"

He glared at them once more nad walked out slamming the door.

"Well, i think that went well," Gajeel said with a smirk.

"You are such a pig!" Lucy yelled at him.

Everyone looked at her suprised at the outburst.

"Jeeze babe, diddnt know you were so touchy bout it," Gajeel said puting his hand up in surrender.

Lucy sighed and went back to her reading ignoreing everyone, but just couldnt, "Not everyones a sex freak like you are! Some people have decency!"

Gajeel raised his eyebrows at her, "Oh? Is that why your still a virgin?"

Lucy blushed, "Thast nojne of your buisness,"

Gajeel smirked, "I bet you are. I bet you fanasize about getting your pussy pounded. But i guess with you hiding that bodya nd being anerd noone will look twice at ya,"

Lucy ground her teeth, "What would you know?"

Gajeel shrugged, "I know your a virgin. Its written all over you babe, No hiding it,"

"Fuck off!" She yelled going back to her book.

Gajeel sighed, "Cant even have a nice conversation with someone nowadays,"

"Leave her alone," Gray said in a deep visious voice.

Gajeel looked at him suprised, "Wow, i diddnt know you could speak! Well, you learn something new everyday doncha? Well, i guess i better listen to ice princess over there,"

Gray just glared at him not opening his mouth again.

Just then the doors open to reveal...

_**Cliffhanger! Ive decide to keep this story. Im going to finish it... Now all i have to do is make sure im doing it in the right order.**_

_**So yeah, tell me who you think Lucy should get with... i dont want it exactly like the movie, and all thats left is Sting and Gajeel. Personally i want her with Gajeel... but ehh... im not sure everone would want that.**_

_**so tell me what you want people!**_

_**Laters~siyera**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Minna! Srry for not updating this recentally, ive been at a lost on what to do but now ive got a new inspiration for it! Anyway im thinking of changing a few of the characters which I think would make more sense. But if you guys don't want me too please review or pm me. if not ill just change it though im keeping the other chapters up till im done with the first chapter.

Anyway yes I have read the four reviews left….

Im thankful for your guys input. And guest? Im sorry if you don't like galu but its like my opt tied with lalu…..

Get over it.

And If that's the way you want it then maybe I will pair up Lucy with juvia.( Lmao jk because ive got plans for juvia-chan)

But yeah don't think ive forgot ill just you know change the story. Im going to just rewrite the whole thing so please be patient with me. F you like Fairytail read some of my other stories…. Except you GUEST because some of them are galu… don't fucking judge me!

And thank you lizzysakura21 you are a person with good taste in ships.

But I don't judge if you, guest, don't like galu fine by me just don't read the damn story if its so bad.

But anyway I got off track there didn't i?

Anyway the ne3 story is going to be this

Jock-gray

Princess- lucy

Brain-freed

Basket case- juvia

Criminal- gajeel

Im gonna listen to CelestialScripter93 and make freed the brain it does fit better.

Anyway thx for reading.

Peace~siyera


End file.
